


Lucky To Have You

by pharloom



Series: Reader Self-Insert Fics [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Raph x Reader, also no set pronouns for the reader so go ham, nobody’s ever told Raph he’s beautiful and that’s just a crime. Reader fixes it, the end is like barely steamy is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharloom/pseuds/pharloom
Summary: Y/N can’t find Raphael anywhere. Mikey thankfully points them in the right direction, but why would Raph be hiding in the bathroom?





	Lucky To Have You

Today, you’d walked into the liar like any normal day. You were here visiting your boyfriend, Raphael- (and his family, who were your family now, of course.) What was strange about this particular day, however, was that you couldn’t find your previously mentioned boyfriend anywhere. He wasn’t training in the main room and he wasn’t in his room, the garage or Donnie’s lab. You were quickly running out of places to look.

While you had been searching, you spotted Mikey in the kitchen. Worries about Raphael temporarily forgotten, you grinned as you snuck up behind him and pulled the ends of his mask. 

“Haha- hey! Y/N! Wassup!” Mikey laughed, swatting your hands away as he turned to face you.

“Nothin’ much, cool guy. I was just lookin’ for Raph. You know where he’s at?”

The orange-clad turtle sucked a breath between his teeth. He jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom door.

“He’s sort of been moping in there a lot recently. I know he’s not taking a dump or anything because I go listen to the door sometimes.” 

You make a face, and apparently Mikey finds it hilarious. He doubles over, laughing. 

“Dude, gross.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He says, swatting at the air.  
“Seriously tho, go check on him. It’s totally bumming me out.” 

You nod and smile at him cheerfully before making your way towards the bathroom. At this point you’re more than a little curious about why your boyfriend has been spending so much time in there. Your mind instantly goes into the gutter but you physically shake your head to clear out the thoughts. 

“Hey, Raphie?” You gently tap your knuckles against the door. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle as you hear cursing and bottles clattering to the floor from within. You can hear him scramble to pick them all back up. 

“Hey babe! Uh, hold on a sec!” 

The door flies open and finally, there he is.  
His mask is askew on his face, and his elbow pads are hanging off the sink behind him. Raphael smiles as he sees you and immediately goes in for a hug. You happily return it, relishing his warmth and squeezing him back as tight as you can. 

“Y/N! I missed you.” His voice is soft when he says your name. You melt instantly, trying to squeeze him even harder. 

“I was only gone for like, five hours.” You say, nuzzling your face into his neck. 

He pulls away, grinning.

“That doesn’t mean I still can’t miss ya.” 

Mikey’s head suddenly pops around the corner and he’s got a shit eating grin on his face.

“Awww!” He starts making kissy faces at you two and wiggling his eyebrows. 

You both roll your eyes at the same time and Raph pulls you into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

“Not today, Mikey.” He says, and you laugh. 

Hopping up to sit on the edge of the sink, you watch Raphael grab his elbow pads and tie them back on. 

“So...what where you doing in here before I showed up?” You asked.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face slipped into another expression. 

“Babe, It’s a bathroom. What did ya think I was doing?” He smirked at you, but the smugness didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Mikey said you’ve been hanging out in here a lot.” You don’t elaborate, waiting for Raph to answer.

He sighs and steps in front of you, gently nudging your knees apart to stand in between them. Raph runs his hands over your thighs, squeezing them before moving to cup your head. The turtle plays with the ends of your hair, something he often enjoys doing. 

“You know, girl stuff.” He jokes, but you don’t laugh. 

“C’mon, rad red. You can tell me.”

He sighs again, but this one is deeper. You knew you won, it was a sigh of defeat. His hands drop to his sides and he steps back.

“Don’t laugh, okay? You gotta promise not to laugh at me.” Raph is looking down on the floor as he says it. You frown, slightly offended he’d even think you’d laugh at his feelings but understanding nonetheless. You reached out and grabbed one of his hands, putting it in both of yours. 

“I promise. Now what’s going on?” 

“Lately I just been thinkin’ ‘bout some things. Dumb things. I come in here and look in the mirror and I just stare at myself. I try to imagine how I’d look if I was- if I was a- human.” He whispers the last word like it’s a disgusting secret. You feel an awful pang in your chest and squeeze his hand. 

“I look in the mirror and I see how fuckin’ ugly I am, how- not like you I look. I wish I was prettier for ya. Sometimes I wonder how ya can even stand to look at me, what ya see in me.” 

Tears had welled up in his eyes and your heart hurt so bad for him. Raph’s breath caught in his throat as his your smaller hands reached up. You cupped his face and gently ran your thumbs over his cheeks. 

“Y/N?” He asked, voice trembling. 

“Raphael, you’re gorgeous.” You said, pouring every ounce of honesty into the words you could. He let out a barking laugh that was harsh on your ears.

“Haha, very funny.” 

“I’m serious. Raphael, you’re beautiful. I love the way you look. You have the most gorgeous eyes. I adore the color of your skin. I love how it picks up light, I love the different shades it has. I love your hands.” 

You pick up one of his hands again, and bring it to your lips.

“These are working hands. Gorgeous, calloused hands. I love holding them. I love your three fingers even if mine don’t fit perfectly in between them.” You slid your fingers in between his. It felt a bit cramped like usual, but it also felt right. 

Raphael was looking at you with disbelief clearly on his face. 

“I love your arms. They’re strong. I love watching you move, watching you fight. I love all of you, from the tip of your nose-“

You booped his beak and smiled at his little squeak-

“-to the bottom of your toes, inside and out. I love you just as you are, my big green turtle boyfriend. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone. I wish you could see yourself -just for a moment- how I see you. Absolutely beautiful.”

Overwhelmed, tears fell down Raph’s face. He threw his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. You felt him shaking but didn’t comment on it. Instead, you ran your hands up and down his carapace in what you hoped was a soothing gesture. 

Suddenly he pulls back and stares at you.

“I really want to kiss ya right now.” He said, voice low. 

“So go ahead.” You reply, leaning forward. 

Raphael crashes your lips together almost frantically, his hands trying to touch you everywhere at once. His lips are chapped but you welcome the feeling greedily. Your hands fly up to the back of his head, and you scrape your nails lightly over his skin. He shivers and pulls away to nip at your neck. You gasp as he talks in between kisses.

“God, how did I get so fucking lucky? How are you so amazing and wonderful?” 

“You know-“ 

You push him back slightly.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
